


A Muggle Party

by Sporatic_Fanatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporatic_Fanatic/pseuds/Sporatic_Fanatic
Summary: The twins go to a '90s muggle party where they try ganja and acid for the first time and also some ~gay~ shit with Lee and Fred
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Muggle Party

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this I was Strongly reminded that HP takes place in the 90s so it was fun incorporating that in where I could. Also since there aren't really canon heights for Lee and the twins, I used the actor heights (The Phelps twins are 6'3/190cm and Luke Youngblood is 5'4/163cm).

The summer was far from boring in the wizarding world, between family games of Quidditch and masterminded pranks, the twins quite enjoyed their summer holiday. It was a hot afternoon that July, the gnomes were running amuck in the garden and the twins had been tasked to throw them out. It was a simple enough job, it was just sweltering out. Fred had already ditched his tee-shirt and George wasn't far behind him. Long grass tickled their legs as they ran to chase the rather stupid gnomes. 

Neither boys noticed when an owl had swooped over to them and was waiting for one of them to untie the letter around her leg. The owl hooted impatiently as the two boys looked up, "Isn't that Lee's owl?" George asked, turning to his twin.

"I believe it is, Georgie." Fred untied the note and the annoyed owl flew off, George leaned over him so they could each read the letter. 

_Dear Fred & George, _

_A couple of my mates are having a party tomorrow and said I could invite some friends, I'm not sure you've ever been to a muggle party before so try to dress like muggles so you don't stand out too much. Let me know soon if you can go so I can let them know._

"A muggle party?" Fred turned to George. 

"What do you think muggles do at parties?"

"Can't be that different from us, can it?"

The two paused for a minute, thinking. Though it somehow seemed as though they were still discussing, funny how they do that sometimes. 

"It would be cool to see how Lee has fun without us."

"You know, I'd always wondered."

"Me too, Freddie, me too." After finishing the garden, the twins ran upstairs to write back to Lee and tell him that they'd definitely be there. 

-

The next day came and Lee had written them back saying to be at his house at 6pm so he could take them to the party. They had told Molly they were going over to Lee's house, leaving out the party, knowing their mother wouldn't want them going to a party with people they don't know doing Merlin-knows-what. They were almost set until Arthur stepped in front of them as they were discussing the party.

"Party? Does your mother know about this?"

The twins paled a bit for only a second before thinking quickly.

"You know dad, Lee's a half-blood."

"Meaning he had lots of muggle artefacts."

"Artefacts that could easily be gifted to someone rather fond of muggle junk."

Arthur stopped and thought about it before raising his finger at the two, "Well alright, but, you two stay out of trouble. No magic whatsoever!" 

They smiled at one another and nodded before stepping into the fireplace and announcing Lee's house as the destination. When they got there Lee was dressed as they'd never seen him. He was wearing '90s style muggle clothes, a loose-fitting striped tee-shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with the legs cuffed. Fred stared at Lee, he'd always thought Lee to look gorgeous, but seeing him in clothes he'd never seen before was stunning. He took a minute to take in how Lee looked, not sure if he was holding his breath or if Lee had taken it away. Though, he wasn't the only one who was staring. 

Lee gaped at them, the two looked at each other and realised they were not in muggle clothes- they had been so excited for the party that they'd forgotten. 

"You'll have to borrow something of mine," Lee told them, ushering them inside. 

Lee was considerably shorter than the twins but considering how large his clothes were, they'd probably fit them just fine. It didn't take them long to pick something to wear, Fred picked out an oversized, light blue hoodie and another pair of jeans. Despite the height difference, the clothes fit him fairly well. The same was true for George, of whom had picked out a moss coloured hoodie and matching cargo pants.

Once they had changed, Lee drove them to the party, it wasn't too far. Music was playing loudly from within the large house, crowds of people stood out on the lawn and inside the house. Lee walked up to a group of people who were passing around what appeared to be a cigarette rolled in a very strange way. The person holding the cigarette greeted Lee like an old friend and passed it to him. 

"Alright mates, this is Fred and George. Fred, George, these are my mates." Lee introduced them before taking a large puff from his supposed cigarette. 

The group surrounding Lee began introducing themselves, the one who'd greeted Lee spoke first, "I'm Marcus." He was tall, his hair was in cornrows that went down to his shoulders, he had a muscular build that filled out some of his baggy clothes and was quite pretty. 

"Angelique," the girl to his right spoke, her hair was braided into two puffballs in the back of her head. She wore overalls with one strap undone overtop of a colourful sweatshirt and her jeans her cuffed over a pair of white sneakers. 

"Evan," he was shorter than the rest, he had freckles that littered his face and neck. His jacket was very colourful over his black-top and jeans. 

Fred and George told them who each was, Fred in blue, George in green. The group went inside and into the living room where there was already a girl sitting on an armchair with a table next to her, rolling another 'cigarette'. Her hair was dreaded and down to her midback with silver bits throughout it. She looked at the group as they sat down, Lee walked over to her, holding out his. 

"Want a hit?" She put down whatever she was crumbling into the small piece of paper and took a long drag and handed it back to Lee. The rest of the group found spots to sit at the couch or some of the other chairs arranged in a circle around a small octagonal coffee table. 

Lee joined the twins on the couch, sitting between them, he hushedly explained what it was and showed them how to inhale it before passing it to Fred. Fred inhaled deeply as the girl had before being greeted with intense coughing and a few laughs from the group. "It's alright mate, lots of people cough their first time. Try again." It took a couple of tries before either twin was able to inhale without coughing it all out immediately. 

After another rotation, the girl Lee spoke to, held up what she'd been rolling, "Joint's done," She said with a satisfied smirk. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit her joint and taking a hit. With the other one still going around, plus the freshly rolled one, the twins were starting to feel a bit strange after some time.

Fred swore he could feel things more intensely, he pushed his hand through the air, feeling it move against him and he couldn't stop making himself giggle. George found himself looking around at everything, a pressure in his forehead he'd never noticed before had lifted, like his brother, he too found things unusually funny. Marcus was telling a story about something, though neither twin was able to pay attention to what he was saying.

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, now focusing on Lee once more. He could feel the music in his chest, his heart beating with the melody. He watched Lee and the way he looked as he listened to Marcus talking. He was nodding, smiling to himself, barely processing his friend's tale. 

At some point, after the story was evidently over, Angelique got up and held out a hand to the girl, who had taken out a small white baggie, smiling. "Care to dance?" Angelique offered, the girl smirked.

"No thanks," she took a small hill of white in her nail and put it up her nose, "just came for the drugs." 

Evan got up and went with her to the large group of people near one of the speakers who were dancing along to some song the twins had never heard of. The girl shrugs and pulls out another baggie, this one was full of what looked like small pieces of paper. "Tab?" She handed the bag to Marcus, who was closest to her. He took one and put it on his tongue, handing the bag to Fred. 

Fred took one and copied Marcus, Lee took the bag and before placing it on his tongue said, "You've got to let it dissolve on your tongue. It'll take some time to kick in though." George took one after Lee. The four then got up to join Angelique, leaving the girl to enjoy herself and her bags of various drugs. They got to the dancefloor and started to dance with the music, it took the pair of Weasleys some time to get used to the music at first but were eventually able to dance along. 

They felt the music in their chests amplified by their high, they could feel the air as they danced. George got the sense he couldn't have been anything other than happy at that moment if he'd tried. After the tabs dissolved, they hadn't felt anything change. It wasn't for another 20 minutes until things around them had started to move. In fact, the room seemed to dance along to the music. 

Fred found himself, once again, enamoured with Lee, he couldn't take his eyes off him. He was dancing wildly, laughing at whatever the drugs were showing him. He almost seemed as though he was glowing, or maybe he _was_ glowing. Fred had kept his feelings for Lee to himself for years - he could remember exactly when he realised he liked his best friend. 

They were second years at Hogwarts, it was late at night and the two of them were trying to come up with some prank ideas after George had gone to sleep. The two of them were getting tired, especially Lee. He was drifting off to sleep, his head slowly bobbing up and down eventually made its way to Fred's arm next to him as he was too short to reach his shoulder. Fred stared at his best friend, his first real close friend other than George, he was so peaceful as he slept. A real change from his usual loud, active self and Fred found himself captivated by him and quickly realised this wasn't the first time he couldn't stop looking at Lee. 

Now, he danced along with him, tripping for the first time in his life, staring at him even still. George watched his older twin, though Fred had never told him outright about his crush on Lee, he'd known for nearly as long as his brother had. Fred watched as Lee swung his head around, having taken out his dreads the year before, his shorter, coiled hair bounced and flung around his head as he danced. 

The more Fred watched his best friend, the harder it was to convince himself he wasn't part veela, he swore he was just as, if not, more intoxicating. The usual knots in his stomach he'd gotten used to around him seemed amplified exponentially. He couldn't identify if it was the drugs, the atmosphere, the way Lee looked or all three but he was irresistible that night. Without thinking, Fred stepped toward Lee, who stopped dancing when he noticed Fred, held out his hand to him and asked, "May I have this dance?" Lee smiled, taking Fred's hand.

Fred felt as though he were flying, only without a broom, his heart beat faster like it was about to burst out of him. Lee's touch set him on fire in a sweet warmth that rapt him into a delightful reverie. The sound of their laughs as they danced filled one another's ears. Fred barely noticed as the room around him melted, Lee filled his mind and became all he could focus on. Everything else became distant, mute and vague while Lee was prominent, loud, he was a light and Fred couldn't see anything else. 

In a sequence of messy dance moves, Fred and Lee's faces became inches apart. The two of them froze the music around them seemed to resume, Fred hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped hearing it. He stared at Lee taking in all he could at the moment before smashing his lips onto the shorter boy's. Fred panicked when Lee didn't kiss him back at first but after a second Lee ran his fingers through the redhead's fiery hair kissing him back passionately. Fred's arm snaked its way around Lee's waist as his other was busy, wrapping Lee's curls around his fingers and tugging at them. When they did finally pull away, both boys were grinning broadly. 

"I've wanted to do that for years," Fred breathed out. 

"Tell me about it," Lee laughed.

"It's about fucking time too," George interjected. At this point, the two boys remembered that they were not, in fact, alone, but in a room full of people at a rather large party. They look at George, then back at each other and started laughing. 

The rest of the party after that was blurry for everyone but they did have the vague sense that they'd had fun. Once the party started to calm down, the boys went back to Lee's to spend the remaining night. Luckily, at some point, the twins did remember to bring back gifts to buy their father's silence. 

-

Fred and George returned to the Burrow the next day with a small bag with some muggle 'artefacts', they met with Arthur as soon as Molly left the house. "Alright, boys, what'd'ya got for me?" His voice was eager, excited. 

Fred pulled a broken Atari Jaguar controller and Arthur's eyes widened, "Incredible," he nearly whispered. "What is it?"

"Some sort of remote," Fred began.

"It's for games Lee said," George explained. 

Arthur examined it, fiddling with the wire and pressing the buttons. The twins grinned at each other, knowing he'd love the next thing. Fred pulled an old Game Boy out of the bag, "He said it still works."

"Just doesn't want it anymore, it's old."

"He's got a new one I reckon."

Arthur picked it up, completely flabbergasted, the twins took this opportunity to take out a few games Lee gave them, _Super Mario Land_ , _Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening_ , _Mega Man V_ , and _Pacman_. 

"So-"

"-do we have your silence?"

Arthur sighed, looking at his new ~~toys~~ artefacts to.. 'study'. "I suppose what your mother doesn't know can't hurt her."


End file.
